


Not A Good Time

by chiefharbour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, bad timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefharbour/pseuds/chiefharbour
Summary: You can’t wait for Hopper to get home to tell him some very important news. If only he wasn’t so busy at work.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Not A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been suffering with a huge amount of writer’s block lately, and I just want to thank Taylor for the kind words of inspiration. So, this one’s for you! Also, I don’t really want to make promises for other things anymore. I’m not sure when the creativity is going to flow, so it’s going to be a surprise from now on! ~Robin

You clutched your beige-colored trench coat tightly over your chest as you waltzed down the sidewalk leading to the police station. Your body began to shiver uncontrollably, and you knew it wasn’t due to the light snowfall that dusted your hair and shoulders. Your nerves had never been wound so tightly; your mind reeled with several possible outcomes that the impending interaction between you and your boyfriend could result in. While you both had not actively been trying to conceive a child, there was no denying that neither of you had been as stealthy and careful as you could have been when it came to contraception.

It started about one and a half months ago when you were late for your period. After taking the first pregnancy test you could get your hands on, you discovered that you were pregnant. Your entire world began to tremble; the idea of becoming a mother at twenty-two years old made you slightly nauseous (though that could have been a result of the morning sickness). After taking a long walk through the woods surrounding Hopper’s cabin, you decided that you would wait until going to the doctor to tell Hopper about the pregnancy. The last thing you wanted was to tell him something that might not even be true, especially with the traumatic events of his past still haunting him everyday.

Fast-forward nearly two months and one visit to your OB/GYN later and there was no denying that you were, in fact, pregnant. Your brain felt like it was going to explode, and you decided to break the news to him now at work rather than wait until he got off at some ungodly hour tonight.

Walking briskly into the warm atmosphere of the police station, your eyes began to dart all over the surprisingly crowded station in search of Hopper’s familiar face. Your gaze, however, landed on Flo, who was waving you over to her desk with a displeased expression on her tired face.

“He’s been in the office with Murray for two whole hours,” she groaned, rubbing her temples soothingly as the phones continued to ring all around her. “You can try going in there, but I can’t even make my way through the door.”

You swallowed the lump in your throat down nervously before you released a shaky breath, nodding in her direction before you began to walk toward’s Hopper’s office. With your hands buried deeply in the pockets of your coat, you couldn’t help but falter as you heard Hopper’s shouts echo past the closed door. With a hesitant hand, you lifted your fist up to knock lightly against the wood of the door.

“Not now!” boomed Hopper’s voice, causing you to bite the inside of your cheek in defeat as your stomach began to flutter with nerves.

You huffed out a held-in breath before leaning against the wall across from his office. While you weren’t purposefully being nosy, you couldn’t help but pick up on bits and pieces of the conversation between the two old high school buddies (a scenario that was becoming more and more common over the past few months than your cared to admit). It wasn’t that you _didn’t_ like Murray; he was a great friend to Hopper. However, whenever you needed to talk to Hopper or have some alone-time with him, Murray was always there to prevent it from happening. Though you didn’t want to disrupt Hopper while he was working, you began to seethe at the fact that Murray would be ruining yet another important conversation that you needed to have with him.

After about ten minutes had passed, your patience had run thinner than a piece of paper. You released a frustrated sigh and banged a closed fist against the frosted glass of the door.

“ _I said not now!_ ” he shouted.

Both men’s heads shot towards the door as you swung it open in defiance of your boyfriend’s response. Hopper’s eyes, which were at first filled with concern upon seeing you, were quickly clouded with frustration and impatience. The two men were huddled over a blue print of the local mall, and an ashtray filled with several discarded butts indicated to you that they had been at this for hours. Your eyes darted to Hopper’s before you began to feel nervous under his gaze.

“(Y/N), baby, this is really not a great time,” he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes in aggravation. “Bauman here has a theory that might actually turn out to be true.”

“I’m sorry, Hop, but this can’t wait-” you began.

“He’ll talk to you when he gets home, sweetheart,” Murray interrupted, his tone mildly condescending, sending anger through your veins. He walked towards the door in an attempt to shut it in your face before you brushed past his body harshly and approached Hopper behind his desk.

“Jim,” you warned, your eyes widening threateningly.

“Please, just go home,” he cautioned, his hands falling loudly against the hard surface of his desk, causing you to jump slightly. “This is something that needs to be nipped in the ass today.”

“Well, this is something that needs to get nipped in the ass _right now_ ,” you bit back, your voice raising slightly as you felt anger begin to bubble up in your chest.

“Chief!” shouted Officer Callahan, who now joined your already-crowded party of three in Hopper’s office. “Mayor Kline just called back about that witness you’re trying to get a hold of.”

“And?” asked Hopper, reaching for another cigarette to light as he looked at him with anticipation, ignoring your presence completely.

“He said something about a Russian scientist?” he responded with a confused scowl, clearly relaying a message for which he had no context.

“ _I told you!_ ” exclaimed Murray, pointing a shaking finger in Hopper’s face before letting it fall to some random area on the blue print between them. “I’m never wrong, Jim. _Especially_ when it comes to Russian war plots.”

“ _Jim_ ,” you hissed, trying to regain your boyfriend’s attention.

“Yeah, well, sometimes you _are_ wrong, Murray,” Hopper ignored you, fumbling with a Post-It notepad on his desk that contained several phone numbers.

“James,” you raised your voice as your body approached his figure closer.

“I mean, the last time you were right was in high-,”

“ _Goddammit, Jim,_ _I’m pregnant!_ ” you shouted, now gaining the attention of all three men in the room.

Hopper’s eyes turned soft as he looked up at you in bewilderment, his lips parting and his cigarette tumbling out of his mouth onto the ground. Both Murray and Callahan’s jaws dropped at your confession, waiting to say anything until Hopper responded.

“W-What?” he stuttered out, his voice slightly above a whisper.

“I’m pregnant,” you replied more softly.

He looked at you anxiously, his hands beginning to shake as they hovered above his desk, “Are you sure?”

You bit your bottom lip before nodding, your eyes falling to the floor, “I’m two months along.”

“You’re pregnant,” he whispered, seemingly attempting to convince himself. His eyebrows raised slightly and his lips slowly began to turn upwards in a face-splitting grin, “ _You’re pregnant!_ ”

You looked up at him with wide eyes, relief spreading throughout your body as you felt all of your fears and worries escape your mind. You let out a choked noise as your eyes began to well with tears of joy. You nodded quickly as Hopper stood up and pulled you into a tight embrace.

“ _Oh my god!_ ” he shouted, chuckling into your neck as his arms lifted you off of the ground. “I can’t believe it! _You’re having a baby!_ ”

“ _We_ are having a baby,” you corrected, leaning backwards to look into his bright blue eyes.

The joy that was evident in his eyes began to radiate to every muscle on his face. The look on his face could only be described as giddy (proudly so). You had never seen Hopper smile so much in the entirety of your two-year relationship. He appeared so child-like and happy, like a kid who just got what they wanted for Christmas.

He grabbed your hand and led you out of his office, pulling you out towards the hectic and crowded lobby of the police station. He pulled you by his side as he lifted your hand up in the air, like the both of you had just won a championship of sorts.

“I’m going to be a dad!” he exclaimed in elation, smiling uncontrollably as he began to bounced up and down on the pads of his feet.

The station erupted in cheers and shouts from officers and mutters among gossipy secretaries. Flo ran up to the both of you with a huge smile on her face, congratulating the both of you, embracing you in a warm embrace before running off to talk to another secretary.

You squeezed Hopper’s hand awkwardly, your heart beating rapidly in your chest as a million thoughts flooded your mind. Hopper turned to you and pulled your waist against his.

“I love you so much,” he sighed, slightly breathless as he looked down at you with a dopey grin.

“I love you, too,” you smiled, your voice cracking as you continued to tear up.

He leaned down, pressing his lips firmly against your own. His mustache tickled your nose, causing you to giggle against his mouth. All of the thoughts and emotions that were running through you both seemed to spark like electricity betwixt your mouths. His grip around your waist tightened, lifting you up as your arms wrapped around his shoulders. He smiled widely against your lips, your mouth meeting his with a fervent intensity that you had never experienced with him before.

It was a level of intimacy that you had never felt with him previously; it felt like you had both taken your commitment to another level. The kiss between you held more than just happiness, love, and excitement; it contained an unspoken promise that you would always be there for one another, no matter how rough times ahead became.

The both of you were going to be parents, and the world could not have been more perfect than it was in this moment. 


End file.
